It Should Be Us
by Mizou32
Summary: Spoby scene where he says he is building the house for Yvonne. I didn't like the way it played out on the show so I improvised a little. Let me know what you think.


**Hi guys, I know I am a bit late on the draw but I hated the Spoby scene that happened a few episodes ago. In my opinion it seemed unnecessary and if my ex boyfriend ever did that to me I probably would have yelled at him. In this story I want to fix it and hopefully maybe give a sort of happy ending. Anyway let me know what you think and if I am way off base.**

 **-Miley**

"I didn't start building the house for Yvonne. I was building it for you."

What the hell was I supposed to do with that information? I stood there staring at him with a completely shocked and hurt expression. To make matters worse he just kept talking.

I don't feel as though the words really reached me however. He was building that house for me and I had to go and screw up the dream.

He used to not be able to live without me and now he can't live without her.

I wanted to cry, more than anything I just wanted to let it out. It wasn't sadness that I felt right now though. I was furious.

Why in the hell did he think that he should tell me something like this?! What good did it do for me, it just made him feel better and that is not fair.

"Are you done now?" I squeezed the words out through my mouth so that I would yell it.

He looked taken aback.

"What?"

"I said, are you done now?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared right at me, or through me rather.

"What was the point in telling me Toby? What reaction were you hoping that I would have?"

I was getting more and more angry the longer that he stood there not saying anything.

"I don't know." He finally confessed.

"You don't know!? You just decided that coming over here and saying things like that was a good idea? You just decided that you needed to ease some guilt?"

I was yelling now and any illusion that I might have had before about remaining in control was long gone.

"Why do you care? You have Caleb now."

I laughed at him. There was once a time that he knew everything going on in my life and the fact that he knew so little now made me realize just how much I had lost.

"You really don't know anything about me anymore."

I was still angry but the power had gone out of my voice and it was now a much more subdued anger.

"Maybe that's true, the fact that you're dating him makes me think that I never did."

I felt the tears slip down my face. They were hot and angry. How dare he judge me for having another relationship when the reason he was here was to brag about his.

I was done. Done fighting, done crying, done being angry. I was done missing him because I realized that he had moved on and he would never forgive me.

Instead of saying anything else to him I just turned away and walked to the small bedroom and slid the door closed.

I lay down and put a pillow over my head blocking out the lights that I hadn't turned out.

Conveniently this blocked out most of sound too so I couldn't hear him leave.

I wanted to cry but it seemed as though the tears were stilted and so instead I just closed my eyes and thought about how different my life would have been if we had kept the baby.

I certainly wouldn't be here right now. I would have never come back to Rosewood for Ali. I wouldn't have done that to my child. Maybe Toby and I would be at home right now. Our child would be asleep and we would be watching the news or reading in bed.

I often thought about what my life would be like but it just made me too sad to continue with it.

I started to hear a soft tapping. I had never shut the door to the bedroom so I wasn't really sure what it could be.

Sighing I rolled out of bed and slid the door back open.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I shouldn't have come here. Truthfully I just wanted you to feel what I felt when Caleb told me you were together. That isn't right and I know that now. I'm happy if you are."

I just nodded at him. He seemed to think it was over and he turned to leave.

"We aren't together." My voice was small and really I had no idea where the sudden urge to tell him came from.

He turned around slowly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

He looked genuine and if I hadn't known him so well I would think that he was.

I smirked at him, "No you're not."

"I'm sorry if it makes you sad."

This statement I believed.

"I won't be sad forever."

He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave again.

"I'm really sorry Spencer, it wasn't fair for me to show up here. Lets just go back to being friends okay?"

"Toby, you and I can never really be friends." As much as I wanted to be friends with him I knew it would never work. There was too much between us and I think one of us would always want more and right now it was me.

He nodded his head and opened the barn door.

"For what its worth, I always wanted you in my life." And then he left.

This time the tears came easily and they were not stilted.

I felt the same but I also knew he was choosing Yvonne and that meant that my chance with him was over. A part of me wanted to run out to him and beg him to choose me but I had become much less selfish over the years and I wouldn't ruin his chance at being happy.

Maybe in a different life we were together and happy. Maybe we had another baby and we got the happy ending.

As I slumped down against the door I whispered to the dream and the memories, "Goodbye."

 **Hey, I hope you like it. One part of me wanted to write a super happy ending but I wanted to stay somewhat true to the scene. I was also very angry when I was writing this so any chance of happy endings is kind of thrown out due to my mood. Let me know.**


End file.
